The invention relates to a two-dimensionally periodic, color-filtering grating. For security elements of value documents one-dimensionally periodic gratings are known, for example from DE 102009012299 A1, DE 102009012300 A1 or DE 102009056933 A1. They may have color filter properties in the subwavelength region, when the grating profile is designed such that resonance effects emerge in the visible wavelength region. Such color filter properties are known both for reflective and for transmissive subwavelength structures. These structures have a strongly polarizing influence on the reflection or the transmission of an incident light beam. When the incident light is unpolarized, the color saturation for these gratings is considerably weakened. Further, the color in reflection or transmission of such subwavelength gratings is relatively strongly angular-dependent.